bionicdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemonade Boy
The Lemonade Boy is an odd citizen and the owner of a small lemonade stand in Town #14. It was told by both him and Destiny Joy that he has ventured Below in order to acquire the Lemonade. He is currently is trying to sell the Lemonade for 100.000.00 deyems, though the reason for it is unclear. Background Lemonade Boy is a young adult that has set his fate and future on one thing: Carry his family's tradition to future generations. His father used to own the very lemonade stand he owns today - meaning it can be assumed that the legal deed for the stand is passed down from father to son - and has given it to the Lemonade Boy so he can follow in his father's footsteps, which is get nowhere in life and sell lemonade, as he put it. In order to increase sales, the Lemonade Boy ventured Below in a fantastic adventure to acquire the mystic and legendary Lemonade, the drink that has killed countless. How he slipped Below without alerting the Ministry is a mystery, but how he survived that event is not. The Lemonade Boy was terribly maimed by an unknown attacker Below, presumably a Scorpeyeon. Once he got a hold of the Lemonade, he lost both his arms. To his luck, Destiny Joy came across his dying body tightly tugging for dear life, both at the Lemonade and life itself. She quickly saved him and the Lemonade, letting him live another day. Personality The Lemonade Boy appears to be a little bit insane. Due to his traumatic experience Below, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume he has gone mostly crazy. He always seems wary and nervous, often having involuntary tics. Lemonade Boy's expression is always an upset one, whether that's his default face for everything or if that was a side effect of being mutilated in an attempt to get the Lemonade. Appearance Ignoring his lack of arms, Lemonade boy is a fairly ordinary-looking guy. He wears a blue sweater and has a bald, fair-skinned head. Role Lemonade Boy has not much of a role other than give Yougene a reason to get the Lemonade. Though, his role in society is another story. Since he sells lemonade in a quaint little lemonade stand, he contributes to society by owning this small business, which often ends in unusual encounters, as he mentioned it after Yougene left to go home. One of his successful, normal sales involved Assistant, where he earned 5 deyems and sold a glass of lemonade to him. Trivia * The Lemonade Boy was the second character introduced in the entirety of Bionic Dog, so it can be assumed he was one of the first characters ever designed and conceptualized, alongside Yougene, the main protagonist. * Originally, one of the authors, Steven, wanted the Lemonade Boy to only scream 'LEMONADE', and let that be his only line of dialogue, though that idea was quickly dropped by both him and Lazic. Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Town 14 Citizens Category:Males Category:Sellers Category:Characters